Team Shouki
by whisper.zed
Summary: Have you ever wondered what jonin think of their teams? Well, I have. Here is the story of Team Shouki and its jonin's thoughts along their lovely little journeys together. OCs *gasp*! Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! Thank you for clicking on this story! This chapter is mostly an intro, so not much will happen immediately.**

**So, yeah…**

_**Summary!**_** Pretty much, this is the "fourth genin cell' story, but it will **_**mainly**_** be told in the perspective of the sensei. (That's why hers is the only first person part.) I guess that's a "spoiler" for the upcoming chapters with the bell test and such, but whatever. So, our heroes are Akabara Shouki, Asatsuyu Naomi, Kohaku (yes, from the filler, let's say they're closer to Konoha) Mizumaru, and Akumu. Their background is this chapter more or less with more in the future. The next two chapters will also have a large chunk of the genins' perspective since it's the bell test and the exam but not I that order. I'm too lazy to fix the order but not to write this sentence. Well, whatever. This summary is kind of rambley right now, so I'll just end it…**

_**T for!**_** naughty language, slight slight _slight_ Kiba bashing if you squint, that's about it, um, gore later, yay, gore! **

_**Disclaimer!**_** I own the multiple OCs. That's about it. Oh! I have a clock radio, too. Yay for convenient, confusing, little contraptions!**

_**Chapter One! **_

* * *

><p><strong>xXxShouki POVxXx<strong>

It was just another day of getting ready for a mission: get up early, get some bread and jam, get on some clothes, get pre-packed stuff, and get going. This usually took seven minutes flat, however I got up a bit before my alarm clock went off, you know, just by about an hour.

Naturally this often happens, but today I just could _not_ get back to sleep; Hokage-sama had been hinting about me trying on a genin team for size. Of course, I probably wouldn't keep them seeing as the passing rate was so low, but there was a chance.

And I was excited for that little chance.

Anyway, stage one of mission preparation complete... just an hour early... It was 4:20...

Time for breakfast! I trekked across my house to my little kitchen. Hey, I'm out most of the time! Anyway, the more important question: strawberry or grape jam?

.

.

.

Hmm...

.

.

.

Strawberry!

I ate the bread slower than I usually would. Well, a lot slower: it took me about an hour!

I had spaced out petting Seika, my orange tabby, and Seiza, my black with white speckles (weird right?) cat.

I looked in the general direction of the clock in my breakfast room. "Kami, I have to get ready!" I sprinted to my room and pulled on the usual. Well, I find appearance an important insight into one's personality, so what I usually wear out on missions is a thin-strapped dark green dress that falls to about mid-thigh but has slit on the right side that comes up to right under my hip bone (or panties...), but no need to see me as a whore because I wear black spandex shorts under it! Yay! Anyway, I usually wear matching green arm warmer thingies that go a bit past my hands with my "forehead-protector" tied on the top arm-hole of one of them. Some say the arm warmers are "inconvenient," but they really aren't. In fact, more often than not they're convenient like for those cold places I usually end up in during missions for Kami knows why. If anything is inconvenient, it would be my sandals. They're just plain black shinobi sandals, but I honestly work better in heels. I'm tall enough as it is, though. Oh and most importantly is my bright red rose, the namesake piece of my clan, that is absolutely essential for my bloodline genjutsu techniques: scent based. Well, more on that later...

Did you like the explanation of my clothing? Well, I did. I care about my appearance a bit more than any ninja really should. Well, sit tight for more! I have long deep purple hair which I almost always pin up in a bun with my red rose during missions. I'll admit that long hair is an inconvenience. Gotta make this quick! Anyways, I also have red-violet slanty eyes... Well, that's about it... Oh, I'm pretty tall, too. That's important, I guess.

Anyway, stage three of mission preparation done in record time! Now just to find my stuff...

I looked around for a couple seconds before finally spotting it on my dresser. It was a small dark green backpack, the same green as my clothes. Yes, a lot of people think I'm about as obsessed with green as Might Guy. Or that I'm trying to impress him. Or that he's cheating on his wife with me.

The last two were probably just rumors from the couple of months I did of training with him last year.

I hate rumors.

And the color green, actually. I just wear it for camouflage. Village Hidden in the _Leaves_, people!

Yes, Might Guy actually is married. I was one of his wife's bridesmaids, too.

Back to where I was: running to the Hokage's office. Yep, there _are_ advantages to living far from town, _but _there are disadvantages, too. One of those disadvantages is it taking a good half an hour to get to the Hokage's office. My appointments were always ridiculously early too; generally, they were at six.

I sighed a bit and continued jumping over roofs.

.

.

.

Fast-forward to me in the Hokage's office!

.

.

.

Anyway, I got there with no hassle or anything, and at the moment Hokage-sama was finishing up with the mission briefing.

"Understand?" he finished.

I bowed, "Yes, Hokage-sama. I will leave immediately."

"Alright," The Hokage tidied some papers on his desk. "Oh, and try to get back in a week, as well."

_A __**WEEK**__!_ inner me screamed. "Well, okay," I got up. "May I you ask why?"

"Well," the Hokage said. "I've been considering it, and I believe it's been long enough since _that_, and you could perhaps try on a team for size like I had been saying. If you can get back in a week, when you'd be meeting them, they're yours... or something of the sorts. Of course, you're aware of the passing rate, though."

"Yes, sir," I said. Many would have a hard time keeping the excitement from their voice, even seasoned shinobi like me, but I was one of those who practiced what I call "Pokerface no Jutsu." I was excited especially after _that_, but I wouldn't let anyone know how excited I was. "I'll be off then."

This mission would generally take about two weeks. It was a basic scroll theft but was far away in, of course, the bitterly cold Snow Country. I always get missions in the cold places.

I freaking _hate_ the cold.

* * *

><p><strong>xXxThird Person POV: chez AcademyxXx<strong>

It was another boring day at the academy, just another review day for the upcoming genin exam, just under a week away. Naomi, the top kunoichi in the class, stretched back in her chair to glance at everyone behind her. She took one of the front seats in hopes of beating that damn Sasuke during the genin exams. She was so close to being number one: just four measly little points away _(A/N: random, let's just pretend it's not that much...)_ from being number one, all she's ever wanted.

In the two seconds of looking at the rest of the class, Naomi saw that the usual suspects were sleeping, fawning, scribbling down notes, or just giving a blank face.

The sleeping ones were of course Nara Shikamaru and Akumu, a dark haired, pale-skinned, sickly boy. Akumu shifted a bit then went still again.

The fawning ones were... well, most of the girls in the class. The target of their giggling was of course Sasuke. Naomi would admit that Sasuke was cute and she knew she had a better chance at getting him than anyone else, them being friends and all, but she just didn't have the time or the patience for any crushes: training comes first, _then_ family, _then_ the horses, _then_ the (stupid, annoying) parrot, _**then**_ friends. Naomi was a girl with _her_ priorities straight. _Her_ priorities. Not anyone else's. _Hers_.

Back on track, there were about two others besides herself scribbling down notes: Hyuuga Hinata and Kohaku Mizumaru. Mizumaru was a nice guy, smarter than average, but all he really had going for him was his ninjutsu: water style, of course. He wasn't ugly, but he wasn't attractive either, well, at least not at twelve. He was more or less a natural at ninjutsu -actually, he was right behind Naomi (and Sasuke...) in that class-, but was just average everywhere else. _Niceness doesn't help a ninja,_ thought Naomi.

Besides Choji, chowing down on chips as usual, everyone else was still or spaced out, but if Naomi had looked harder, she could probably have picked out an action from everyone.

Naomi sat back up and wrote down something about deception Iruka-sensei was saying. "Things are often covered by something more complicated than it really is, but more often than not, something very simple," he said. "So if you come across something that seems too complicated or too simple, think about it a little bit more, and you may find out that it was just… deception."

I'll remember that, thought Naomi. _(A/N: Boy, will she be happy she starred that!)_

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went smoothly until Naruto came; as usual, he stirred things up. Naomi didn't really like Naruto all that much, and it wasn't just because her parents told her to stay away from him. He was a loser with an aspiration that didn't quite match his talents, Naomi thought. If he was only quieter, Naomi thought she might have been able to enjoy his company -you know, after cleaning her parrot's cage and after her dad stops telling her to stay away from "that Naruto kid." Naomi didn't care that much, anyway. Hey, Naruto was way too loud, and Naomi wasn't very friendly to begin with.<p>

Mizumaru moved his stuff and let Naruto sit down beside him. Mizumaru and Hinata were about the only people who didn't mind the poor orange boy. Well, Choji was debatable since he didn't really dislike anyone, but…

Naomi just continued jotting down her notes like the good student she is and ignored the disturbance.

After school was done, Naomi met up with Kiba, actually one of her closest friends outside of her family. It might be due to the fact that the Inuzuka and Asatsuyu Clan were very close due to their mutual love of animals: the Inuzuka had their dogs and the Asatsuyu their horses.

Naomi preferred to think she just kept him as a friend after her mother died.

_(A/N: Brace yourself for a brief background!)_ Naomi's mom died when she was eight, around the time Sasuke's -her only other friend outside of her family- clan was massacred. They became each other's support and training partners: Sasuke to get revenge on his older brother and Naomi to become the fabulous ninja her mother could not be. Naomi always thought that she would be the vengeful type -well, _if _she had someone to get revenge on. It's borderline impossible to go around slaying viruses, unless you're a nurse that is. Naomi didn't have that great of chakra control, though.

While Sasuke started to become more distant and an avenger, Naomi closed out all of her friends that didn't help with her training or weren't in her family. She put on a "fuck with me and die" sort of attitude that scared off most of the jealous Sasuke-idiots and gave her enough time to become the number two student.

Sadly, not the number one.

_(A/N: Out of the background now!)_ Kiba and Naomi walked to their houses quietly. It might have been an easy day if there hadn't been so much jutsu review and thus chakra consumption. Both were about to fall asleep standing up.

Naomi audibly sighed, "I don't think I have that much energy left for training today."

Kiba shrugged, "Me neither. I've still gotta Akamaru on a walk, though, but I'd rather stay home."

"Me too," Naomi smiled a bit. "I'm about to finish a book."

"Nerd!" Kiba accused. Naomi stuck out her tongue at him. "Which one?"

"_The Book of Modern Suna Poetry_," Naomi laughed a bit. "which was published like over a hundred years ago."

"Maybe they should change the title," Kiba mused. No, no, he thought. _(A/N: Mused is too big of a word XD. Sorry Kiba lovers!)_

Naomi retorted, "And maybe I should move to the desert."

"Wha-why?" Kiba looked confused by the random retort.

"They make it sound quite lovely with 'its flakes of emerald oases in a gently swaying golden crib,' but I know it's _waaaaaaaaay _too hot for me to live there."

"I wish it was warmer here!" Kiba pouted. Akamaru yipped in agreement.

Naomi deadpanned, "Maybe you should just wear a thicker jacket."

Kiba thought for a second, tugging at his thick grey coat, then laughed, "Nah!"

Naomi laughed, "Well, whatever! See you Monday, Kiba-kun!"

"Okay. 'Bye, Naomi-chan!"

The two went their separate directions. Naomi returned to a squawking parrot and her twin step-brothers throwing a temper tantrum 'cause that's what toddlers do.

Naomi opened the door, well one of them, to her family's building of her clan's compound. The compound was nice, big, and fancy. They weren't exactly a poor clan: ranching _is_ profitable.

Naomi's step-mother, a blonde-haired blue-eyed beauty, looked up from comforting her children, two identical boys with her eyes but her late husband's black hair. The slightly older but quieter of the pair was named Ichiro while the louder was named Jiro.

"Yo," said Naomi casually.

"Oh," her step-mother, Emi, said. "You're home early. I thought you were gonna go train with Sasuke or Kiba."

"Nah," said Naomi. "I will tomorrow, but I want to go over my notes tonight."

"Alright," said Emi. She really _was_ a nice woman, but Naomi and she weren't all that close.

Naomi went up to her room to study. She did for a while, but the exhaustion of school got to her quickly.

* * *

><p>Akumu returned home by himself. He was a loner by nature to begin with, but he missed about a third of school due to his terrible immune system. His mom even suggested for him to skip this test and stay an extra year to prepare. Akumu didn't want to just give up, though, and he would at least try. Anyway, the less than average amount of school he attended didn't make him making friends any easier.<p>

Akumu looked up slowly from his dinner. The dinner table was quiet. His whole family was quiet, really. His family consisted of his mother, his half-brother, his half-sister, and his much hated step-father.

His mother, Yuzuki, was a beautiful woman. She had a veil of jet black hair with hypnotizing, beautiful blue eyes. She was, however, unfortunate in her love life. She was only 32 and already had had five husbands. Her first husband, Akumu's dad, left her and their unborn son for whatever reason. Oddly enough, he died three weeks later, and his fortune was left to his abandoned wife.

Oh well. Anyway, her three other husband, wonderful people to Akumu and his mother, met the same tragic fate, them all being shinobi. Yuzuki decided to marry a civilian, and Akumu's luck ran out. The fifth husband she got was the stereotypical step-dad: amazing to his beautiful wife but horrible to his step-children.

Poor Akumu...

* * *

><p>Mizumaru swayed a bit from exhaustion. He had skipped dinner and it was past the normal time he went to bed. Oh, well, it <em>was<em> the weekend.

He steadied himself, "I will get stronger," he hissed to himself. He made the required hand seals, then whispered, the only volume he could really muster, "Water: Sparkling Nymph _(A/N: of DOOM!)_!"

Mizumaru nodded slightly, satisfied with correctly performing the oddly named jutsu. The Kohaku Clan had a legendary sense of humor back in the day. Too bad their jokes were lost to the ages and just made their clan members sound dorky.

"How the hell are nymphs funny?" Mizumaru sighed. "Whoever named that had something wrong with their heads!" _(A/N: T.T)_ The boy instantly clamped a hand over his mouth. "Being a ninja-in-training does _not_ give you an excuse to be mean, Mizumaru!" he scolded himself.

Such is the life of a nice ninja...

* * *

><p><strong>Poor nice ninjas! Glad I'm not one of those.<strong>

**Okay, lotta line breaks. Sorry 'bout that...**

**So that was that. What did you think? Any Mary-Sues? Any Gary-Stus? Well, you couldn't quite say that yet since there hasn't been a fight scene, but your choice. Do you like their personalities so far? Enough depth? Enough height? Enough width? Enough girth? Enough questions? Okay… **

**Anyway, I tried to make Naomi less like the generic "I hate Sasuke and don't see why anyone could like such a jerk" girl you see a lot. Many of them _are_ good charachters, but they're a bit overdone to me. Sorry but come on, Sasuke **_**is**_** attractive. Anyway, I barely said much about Mizumaru or Akumu *sad face*. There will be more on them a bit later on.**

**Up next is the graduation exam and a little fight scene for Shouki. Yes, her bloodline thingy will be expanded upon! Hooray!**

**Um, yeah, not much else to say. I'd love you to review and all the basic stuff like that. I'd prefer to get more than three reviews before I update. I **_**do **_**have half of the next chapter written. Ah, I'm so evil! XD**

'**Kay, I'll try to update ASAP! **

**-Adieu. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! It's time for chapter two!**

**I haven't got much to say except for that I feel that this chapter is a bit rushed. Oh! And sorry for the lengthy descriptions. I just don't like it when I have no idea what the characters look like, so sorry if that bugs you.**

**Thanks to the reviewers and anyone who favorite this story or put it on alert. It means a lot to me to know that there's someone out there reading this! :)**

_**Disclaimer! **_**Nope. Only the OC's.**

_**Chapter Two!**_

* * *

><p><strong>xXxThird Person POV: chez AcademyxXx<strong>

Akumu opened his eyes sleepily. He wasn't going to be called anytime soon for testing. That was the fate of lacking a last name...

Akumu had always assumed the nameless were called last because of the population's preference to the shinobi clans. Akumu didn't get his panties in a twist over the fact, but he still wanted to prove he could be just as powerful of a ninja as any from a clan.

Akumu tried to fall back asleep. Hey, you lunge at any chance at sleep you can get at when you live with an infant. Someone would probably wake him up.

He listened to the quiet if that's even possible. That Naomi girl had just been called. Akumu didn't know her personally, but he didn't like her that much anyway. She was a bully to say the least.

Although she had never hurt Akumu, he had seen the aftermath of one of her beatings: not pretty in the least. Akumu kept his distance. Apparently she was quite the hot head, and he wasn't the most graceful person in social situations.

Oh well, as long as Naomi didn't hurt him, Akumu was fine with the girl. Well, as okay he could be with someone he disliked...

**xXx**

Mizumaru looked at the chalkboard blankly. He would be called pretty soon. Naomi had just been called. She was kind of scary.

Mizumaru wasn't harassed by her too much, but he liked others better than her. Mizumaru gathered that Naomi felt the same way about him. Perhaps he was just too average or just not noteworthy enough...

Mizumaru thought a bit about it. He didn't dislike Naomi but at the same time didn't like her because she was mean and scary. He was simply a bit too scared to dislike her as funny as that sounds.

Mizumaru shook his head to rid of his malevolent thoughts. _Just because someone is rude to you doesn't mean you must be mean to them, Mizu!_ He scolded himself.

**xXx**

Naomi entered the testing room with what she hoped was a confident swagger in her step. It looked more like she was walking with heels on for the first time but whatever.

Iruka and a silver haired man seemed to be her testers. The silver haired man asked, "Asatsuyu Naomi?"

"That's me!" said Naomi with as much pep in her voice as she could muster. That was pretty much none. Naomi and pep are not synonyms. They're closer to antonyms, really.

"Alright, just make three clones to pass. Good luck," the silver haired man continued. Naomi was a bit disturbed that no one bothered to introduce her to the proctor, but one could just blame it on the author's laziness. _(A/N: yeah...)_

Naomi inhaled to clear her mind. The clone technique wasn't exactly her strong point. That was earth style jutsus. Naomi quickly made the hand seals and low and behold, five Naomis stood in the room. Well, four of them were clones, but you know, details.

Iruka paused for a long time, scribbling notes down. This unnerved Naomi to no end. Test anxiety, anyone? Iruka finally spoke, "Congratulations, Naomi, you have passed. Tomorrow you'll be put in a team."

Naomi took her forehead protector and took her leave with a bow, "Thank you, sensei."

Naomi stepped outside where only Shino and Choji were at the moment. She acknowledged their presence with a slight nod before taking a deep breath of the fresh morning air to stop her shaking. Naomi went over and collapsed on a bench to watch everyone else come out of the academy, forehead protectors proudly displayed on their -well- foreheads.

As far as Naomi could tell, everyone passed except for that Naruto. He sat on a swing and swayed a bit, sad aura radiating. His lack of skill was his own problem, however.

Kiba eventually came over, Akamaru frolicking behind him. "Hey, Naomi! So you passed?"

"Nah, I just stole a forehead protector," she replied.

"Me too!" he said. Akamaru yipped in agreement for lack of anything else to do. "So whose team do you want to be on?"

"Um," Naomi said. "Shikamaru's!"

They both burst out into laughter. Naomi didn't keep her dislike of the Nara a secret, but she didn't keep her dislike of anyone a secret, really. Kiba said, "Maybe they should put you on a team with Sakura, too."

Naomi suddenly stopped laughing, "Don't even joke about that." If Naomi disliked Shikamaru, hate didn't even come close the burning, passionate hatred she felt for Sakura. Naomi and her didn't have a rivalry or anything like that. Their relationship wasn't complicated nor did it have a long, romanticized back story. They simply hated each other's guts. Can't get any more simple than that, really...

Somehow, Naomi was quite friendly with Ino. Only the heavens can figure that one out.

Kiba rolled his eyes, "You're such an angry little girl sometimes."

Naomi rolled her eyes at his comment, "Well, I'm gonna go talk to Sasuke or something, you know, if he isn't being harassed."

"Suit yourself," Kiba shrugged. Kiba had a hard time keeping his dislike of people hidden, as well. Sasuke wasn't his favorite person to say the least.

Naomi took one look at Sasuke. Yep, he was being harassed all right. She rolled her eyes. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. Naomi raised an eyebrow back. They were friends, but not incredibly talkative.

Well, that was that.

Naomi sighed and went back to Kiba. Kiba said, "Sometimes I almost feel bad for him."

Naomi rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>xXxShouki's POVxXx<strong>

I sighed. That's all I could muster. A group of shinobi was trailing me. I'd have to do something about them because I can't have them following me to Konoha, now can I?

Well, I _could_, but that wouldn't be in the spirit of things.

I simply stopped my travel, ready for a fight. About three minutes later, four grass ninja were on top of me. Nit literally, you gutterheads. Anyway, I was a genin team with it's sensei.

_Shit,_ I thought, _I completely forgot about getting that genin team tomorrow!_ I turned to face the pursuing ninja coolly, "What do you want?"

One of the genin said proudly, "You took a scroll from the Snow, and we were hired to get it back from you!"

I suppressed the urge to introduce my palm to my face even with extensive training in Pokerface no Jutsu. "Nice to know," I said simply.

The jonin sighed at his student's stupidity, "Just give us the scroll."

"Or else you'll sick you're genin on me?" I taunted.

"Don't underestimate us!" the dumb genin said. He had mud brown hair, pale skin, and dark eyes, obviously nothing special and often ignored.

"Make me," I said, bringing my thumbnail to my lips, ready to fight.

He lunged at me roaring, "I will!" I too easily evaded his attack, sending him crashing into a tree.

The jonin, a tall blonde, warned his student, "Daisuke, careful!"

_Common name, common appearance, big mouth,_ I mused. _priceless!_

The blonde continued his warning, "That's Akabara Shouki! She will not hesitate to kill you!"

Daisuke rubbed his head, "Wait, I thought leaf-nin were suppose to be nice."

I shrugged, nipping my thumb slightly to start up my technique, "Generally speaking, yes, but I'm not most leaf-nin. Red Rose: Brush Tangle Technique."

My rose emit a soothing, flowery fragrance, catching Daisuke off guard as it was made to. His dark eyes widened as the shrubbery bound him.

I smirked internally; the good thing about the Akabara clan genjutsus is that they were understated and easily mistakable for ninjutsu. It was called strategy.

"Daisuke!" his teammate cried. "Mai, let's go!"

A ginger girl stepped beside her unbound teammate, eyes smoldering with determination. They both cried, "Combo: Desert Blast!"

_What a stupid name,_ I thought, gathering water around me for defense. "Water: Storm Suspension Shield." Well, at least my jutsu had alliteration...

The genin gasped as their attack turned into steam about me. Mai said, "She –y-you're the first to ever get passed our jutsu, lady!"

"I feel honored," I said.

.

.

.

Not really.

I sighed, sidestepping an attack from the blonde jonin.

"They're right, you're rather fast, but," his tone darkened. "putting a genin under a genjutsu is despicable. Especially for a leaf-nin."

I shrugged slightly, taking out two of my trusty kunai, close enough to my daggers without revealing any secrets about my style. "Well, I'm sorry that I'm not a bundle of sunshine. Even if Kusa and Konoha are allies, I won't go easy on you little brats." To prove my point, I made long gashes across both of his other genin's stomachs in the blink of an eye, Mai and that other one whose name I didn't quite catch. I harshly threw the two on the ground, grinding their head into the dirt with my feet. I growled, "If our nations weren't allied, the lot of you would be dead already. Consider this your warning: if I see you around here again, I will not hesitate to kill you."

I brought my thumbnail to my lips again and whispered, "Red Rose: Ash Escape Technique." With that, I was blown about a mile as ash, courtesy of genjutsu.

I was really touchy about the "friendly leaf-nin" stereotype. It pisses me off that all Konohaians/Konohaites/whatever they're called are all prissy and shit. They make it seem like I'm the bad guy because I fucking do my job!

Sorry, sorry, I get worked up over that...

* * *

><p><em>Shit! Shit! Shit!<em> I screamed internally. I was so off schedule! I was about to burst into the Hokage's office, but that would ruin my cool, collected image, wouldn't it? So I knocked on the door calmly, instead.

"Come in," said the Hokage. I entered calmly, scroll in hand. "Ah, Shouki, just in time!"

"Oh, I'm not late?" I said, slightly relieved.

"No, but Kakashi just got his team, so if you hurry along, your team will hopefully not get too worried. You can give me the scroll now and tell me of the mission tomorow."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," I handed him the scroll.

"Thank you," he handed me a sheet of paper. "This is your team and your instructions. Treat the genin well."

I nodded and took my leave. I strolled to the academy, just a bit away, and looked at the profiles of my team. Notes were scribbled all over the margins: beside Akumu's was something about genjutsu, beside Kohaku Mizumaru's was something about water style, and beside Asatsuyu Naomi's was a blurb about a strong female figure. Interesting...

I checked my appearance quickly in the bathroom mirror and fixed my hair before entering the classroom. I entered to see a bored Iruka, an annoyed looking girl, a sleeping boy, and another boy with eyes glazed over.

Iruka glanced at me and said a bit irritably, "How did you manage to be later than Kakashi?"

"Mission," I looked over my new team. I said loudly to get their attention. Somehow, none of them noticed me. "Hello there, kids! Let's go outside to talk so Iruka here can go home."

Naomi scowled, "Aren't you going to introduce yourself first?"

"Don't question my authority," I growled, using my height as an advantage. She shrunk a bit in her seat before getting up, grumbling something about not talking to strangers.

We took a trek across the schoolyard to a lovely garden, an Akabara masterpiece. The paper instructed me to have a little get to know you session.

I herded them to a wooden bench with a boulder in front of it. I situated myself on the boulder, patting it fondly. I finally got to scrutinized my team. I like to take a good look at people before I say anything. Yes, yes, I'm rather quirky.

The three sat in a row. Akumu sat on the end of the bench to my left. He was an interesting looking boy with his sickly pale skin and dark hair and eyes. His jet black, scraggy hair fell to about the middle of his neck and quite a few chunks fell in his face. His eyes were unblinking navy orbs, quite hypnotizing if you ask me. He wore a grey, pockety jacket that didn't quite fit his small frame. Under the jacket, he had a simple black shirt and navy ninja capris. Akumu wore his forehead protector around his neck in a rather feminine fashion. He was the sort of person you would overlook; he held himself hunched in a way that said he was bored with it all. _Lovely._

The genin in who sat in the middle was Naomi. The first thing I noticed was her irked aura; posture showed how little she wanted to be here. Other than that, she had messy, thick navy hair with the slightest teal tint to it. It fell just past her chin and her bangs brushed her cheek bones, casting a slight shadow over her features. Naomi definitely wasn't a girly girl. I could see that just by looking at her, despite her more feminine wardrobe choice, for, surprisingly enough, she was wearing a skirt. She was garbed in an orange skirt that had a sundress-esque pattern. Other than that, she wore red sandals with similarly colored shin protectors that stopped just below the knee. Speaking of protectors, her forehead protector was dangling from her belt loop. What pride she has in her village... Besides for that she wore a simple white shirt with a brown blazer over it. Naomi didn't seem particularly comfortable in her clothing, however. It was obvious someone was forcing or pressuring her to be fashionable. She had big, angry, pink eyes. Pink? That was unusual, but I know a thing or two about odd coloration. I'm surprised I didn't notice her eyes earlier, seeing as she was glaring daggers at me. She had relatively tan skin, revealing the copious amount of time she spent outdoors. _Charming._

So far I have a blasé, sickly little boy and an irritable, little miss perfect tomboy on my team. _Delightful._

The boy perched on the bench to my right was Kohaku Mizumaru. He, too, was quite tan. However, the first thing that jumped out at me were his eyes, lowered submissively. They were almost more unusual than Naomi's, so many colors. The iris around the pupil was silver while the rest of the iris was icy blue, flecked with some lavender here and there. Oh yeah, I have good eyesight! He had short messy copper hair that stuck out at random angles. Mizumaru was the only one of the trio who wore his forehead protector in the classic fashion. It kept his hair from falling in his sparkly eyes. Mizumaru wore a grey-blue kimono-like jacket over a navy turtleneck and black ninja capris. He seemed very nice, and polite, almost timid. _Adorable._

So my team consisted of the aforementioned blasé boy and hot-headed girl and finally the invisible nice guy. _Delicious._

I looked them over for a couple of seconds more before finally saying something, "So."

Mizumaru looked up while Naomi raised an eyebrow. Akumu continued to stare at me blankly. "Welcome to the team."

They only blinked. "I suppose we should introduce ourselves to start off with."

"What do you want us to tell you, sensei?" said Mizumaru.

"Name. Likes. Dislikes. Dreams. Fighting style," I shrugged. "Basic stuff."

"Shouldn't you go first, what with you being our sensei and all?" said Naomi quite forcibly.

"Alright," I began. "Hi. My name is Akabara Shouki. I like flowers, reading, and visual arts. I dislike things that irk me. My dreams are private, and you'll get to see my fighting style eventually. Alright, it's your turn now."

"You just got more and more vague..." said Naomi. "Um, well, I'm Asatsuyu Naomi, and I like horses, but I really don't like parrots. Uh, my dream is to become a fabulous kunoichi, and I use earth element primarily."

"I never quite understood why the Asatsuyu clan had earth affinity," I mused aloud. "Anyway, next!"

"Um, my name is Kohaku Mizumaru. I like to swim. I don't like, erm, country music? Sure, I'll go with that. My dream is to be the best I can be and stuff. Oh! My fighting style is primarily based on the Kohaku clan's water affinity."

"Your name suits you," I said.

Mizumaru smiled sheepishly, "I get that a lot."

"Hn," I flickered my gaze to Akumu. "Your turn."

Akumu continued looking at me, "It's Akumu. I like sleeping. I dislike talking. I've never thought about my dreams. I use genjutsu."

"Interesting," I said for lack of anything else to say. "Well, now that we've gotten to know each other, it's time to go. Just meet me here tomorrow morning at five thirty," it was suppose to be at five, but I had a mission to recover from... "And if I were you, I would avoid eating breakfast."

"Five?" said Mizumaru.

"A.M.?" said Akumu.

"Without breakfast?" said Naomi.

"Exactly," I started getting up. "Adieu." With that, I left a baffled bunch of genin in my wake. Hey, I had a mission to recover from.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it. I hope you're all getting the vibes from each character. Yay. <strong>**Um, that's about it. I don't know how I feel about this chapter, but whatever.**

**I like reviews, but if you just fav or that sort of thing, that makes me happy, too.**

**Have a nice day. **


End file.
